Breaking Your Heart
by Ally CaffreyCP
Summary: Edward y Bella. Mejores amigos, ¿no? "—Ya sabes lo que dicen—dijo Alice, mirando hacia donde ella veía—: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes—continuo—. Eso es patético si me lo preguntas."


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me entretuve un poco con ellos.**

* * *

**Breaking Your Heart.**

Esa mañana era fría y nublada, como cualquier otra mañana en Forks, Washington, pues en este lugar siempre llovía y hacia frio aunque no fuera invierno. Una joven de unos diecisiete años, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones como el chocolate con leche, lloraba sobre el pecho de un chico de su misma edad, cabellos cobrizos y ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda.

—Ya, tranquila, preciosa—musitó el chico.

— ¿Es qué por qué me hizo eso, Edward?

—James no merece la pena, Bella.

— ¡Y lo peor de todo fue que me engañó con mi buena amiga Victoria!—chilló de manera histérica.

El chico suspiró pero ya no dijo nada y siguió abrazando a su mejor amiga. Edward Cullen conocía a Isabella Swan desde que eran niños, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y habían sido el primer beso del otro. Ambos tenían doce años cuando eso pasó. Pero a Edward fue al único que le afecto, él quedó enamorado de Bella desde ese entonces. Pero ella solo lo veía como su mejor amigo.

Y Edward se sentía como un pañuelo de lágrimas. Y, técnicamente, lo era.

Él ya había puesto su hombro para que Bella llorara cuando termino con Alec, Felix y Embry. Y bueno, ahora que James, su ahora ex-novio, la había engañado con Victoria, una de las supuestas amigas de Bella.

Pero ya la vería en un mes.

Su amiga era muy enamoradiza. Ojala él fuera así y pudiera sacarse a Bella de la cabeza.

Era una mañana de abril cuando Bella entró corriendo al cuarto de Edward. Estaba de visita en la mansión Cullen y parecía que desbordaba de alegría.

—Hey, Eddie.

—Hola, Bells.

— ¡Soy tan feliz!

Edward hizo una pequeña mueca. Ya se había comenzado a preguntar cuando Bella le contaría que había encontrado al hombre de su vida…otra vez. Eso mismo había dicho de sus anteriores novios.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque?—preguntó mientras veía por la ventana.

— ¡Jacob me ha invitado a salir!—gritó soltando un suspiro.

—Felicidades, creo—musitó el chico.

—Me tendrás que disculpar, Ed. Pero debo ir con Alice, debe aconsejarme que ponerme está tarde—dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Debo ponerme linda para Jake.

La chica salió y Edward largó un suspiro.

—No necesitas ponerte linda, Bells, tú ya lo eres—musitó.

Edward se encerró en su cuarto y no bajo ni siquiera para comer, se la pasó escribiendo canciones para tocarlas en su piano. A las cinco en punto escucho el claxon de un coche y supo que Jacob Black había llegado. ¿Qué clases de modales eran esos? En lugar de bajar de su auto y tocar a la puerta como lo haría un caballero, solo se había limitado a sonar el claxon. Escucho como Bella bajaba las escaleras con prisa, se asomó un poco a la ventana. Afortunadamente daba a la calle. Y vio como Bella se subía al auto de ese tipo.

Vio cómo su adorada Bella se iba con Jacob.

— ¡Edward, Jasper quiere hablar contigo!—dijo Alice mientras tocaba la puerta.

El chico suspiro y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Su hermana ya no estaba pero en su lugar se encontraba un rubio alto de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, Jazz?—pregunto Edward, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Y más te vale que no me contestes: Alice.

—Alice me dijo que Bella tenía una cita con Jacob.

—No quiero hablar de eso—suspiro, mientras se tiraba a su cama.

—Edward, de verdad, amigo, no me gusta verte así—dijo Jasper, tirándose en uno de los puf que había en la habitación—. ¿No crees que deberías salir con otras chicas?

—Lo he pensado…pero sería utilizarlas. No voy a hacer eso, Jasper.

Jasper vio con impotencia como su mejor amigo se desmoronaba. Edward normalmente se desahogaba con Jasper pues era el único que podía entenderlo. A él también le habían roto el corazón hace unos años, antes de que comenzara a salir con Alice.

—Me tengo que ir, amigo—dijo después de un rato—. Llámame si se te ofrece algo.

— ¿Aunque quiera solo un vaso con agua?

—Nah, para eso tienes a Emmett—dijo Jasper en broma—. No me creas, llámame aunque lo que quieras sea un vaso con agua—termino con seriedad.

Edward salió de su encierro a la hora de cenar, su familia ya estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa. Su padre, Carlisle, estaba sentado en la cabecera, su madre, Esme, estaba al lado derecho de su padre, Emmett estaba al lado izquierdo de su padre y al lado de Esme estaba Alice. Edward tomo asiento junto a su melliza y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que su madre le dirigió.

Odiaba esa mirada.

De pequeño Edward recibía esa mirada cuando se tropezaba y se raspaba las rodillas, la recibió un montón de veces pues era un niño inquieto. La recibió también cuando se rompió la pierna al caerse del árbol, al que subió porque el gatito de Bella había quedado atrapado ahí. También recibió esa mirada cuando reprobó el examen de física del curso anterior…y la estaba recibiendo justo ahora.

Edward lo sentía como lástima. Como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito al que hay que proteger de todo y de todos porque podría salir herido. Pero en el fondo, Edward sabía que Esme no lo miraba así por lástima, lo miraba así porque estaba preocupada por su retoño.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Edward?—pregunto su padre—. No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día, pensé que te sentías mal.

—Estoy bien, papá—murmuro.

—Esta así porque Belly-Bells salió con el idiota de Jacob Black—dijo Emmett.

—Emmett, cariño, tu lenguaje—pidió Esme—. Y deja a tu hermano en paz.

Esme había notado como la mirada de Edward se había nublado y se había puesto a revolver la comida, Carlisle también lo notó y prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Pero no así Alice.

—Ya te he dicho, Edward, que dejes de ser tan cobarde y le digas lo que sientes.

—Alice…

—No, mamá. Todo lo que voy a decirle es por algo, porque tiene que oírlo—aseguro la pelinegra—. ¿Crees que es sano que siempre seas tú el pañuelo de lágrimas y nunca el novio? ¡No es sano! Te estás haciendo daño por no decirle a Bella lo que sientes. ¿Crees que antes cuando éramos más pequeños no te escuchaba llorar porque Bella había salido con un niño que no eras tú? ¡Déjame decirte que aún te escucho llorar!

—Se me ha quitado el hambre—dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

—Edward, siéntate—pidió Esme.

Más Edward la ignoró y subió hasta su habitación. En el comedor solo quedaron Esme y Carlisle mirando con enojo a su hija y un Emmett sorprendido, sintiéndose mal por Edward pero apoyando lo que había dicho Alice.

Edward, por otro lado, se encerró en su habitación…otra vez. Sabía que Alice tenía razón, vamos tampoco era un idiota. Pero estaba enamorado. Y sí poner el hombro para que Bella llorara era lo que podía hacer para darle tranquilidad…él pondría el hombro. Y sí ese hombro se cansaba, tenía otro para usar. Eso y más haría él por Isabella Swan.

Lástima que ella no se diera cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria de Forks, todos estaban en la cafetería riendo y pasando momentos agradables con los amigos. En su mesa habitual estaban Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward. No había ningún rastro de Bella y su novio Jacob y cuando aparecieron Edward prefirió que no hubieran aparecido nunca, ambos venían con las ropas un poco arrugadas…vamos no era nada a menos que te les quedaras viendo y solo Edward lo notó porque no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos. Así que supuso que esos dos se habían estado metiendo mano desde que el descanso comenzó y sabrá Dios hasta qué punto habían llegado.

¿Dónde había quedado su inocente Bella? ¿La chica que se sonrojaba por todo y no aceptaba un cumplido? Edward notaba que cuando Bella estaba con Jacob simplemente cambiaba, ya llevaban una semana saliendo y poco a poco se notaba un ligero cambio en la chica. No es que ahora fuera grosera o que hubiera dejado de ser dulce y gentil, solo era el hecho de que era más libre y más desinhibida.

—Hey, Eddie—saludo Bella, dándole un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward notó que Jacob los veía con mala cara pero cuando Bella volteo a verlo el tipo le sonrió.

—Hey.

—No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente.

—Lo sé.

Edward se removió incómodo. Si ellos no habían salido no era por culpa de él, era ella quien no había tenido tiempo ni para su salida de compras obligatoria con Alice y Rosalie. Y Edward había estado toda la semana en su casa, haciendo tareas temprano, haciendo mandados para su madre, tocando el piano y estudiando, nada del otro mundo. Pero eran cosas que normalmente haría acompañado de Bella y que normalmente terminarían con ambos escapando de Esme y corriendo hacía el parque para tomar un helado de chocolate con chispitas de colores.

Eran viejos buenos tiempos.

Luego Bella comenzó a romper el corazón de Edward sin saberlo.

— ¿Solo dirás "lo sé"? ¿Fue un "lo sé" de solo lo sabes o un "lo sé" de no volveré a hacerlo?

—No ha sido culpa mía, Bella.

Todo mundo en la mesa se calló. Edward había hablado con determinación y su voz había sido seca y fría al dirigirse a su amiga y él nunca, en serio nunca, le había hablado así. Ni siquiera cuando tenían seis años y Bella se había comido su rebanada de pastel sin su permiso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Edward?—preguntó Bella, aun sorprendida por el trato de su amigo.

—No, nada—musitó el muchacho—. Siento como te hable…no he dormido bien, últimamente.

—No te preocupes—sonrió Bella—. Escucha, como no nos hemos visto mucho quiero invitarlos a todos a la fiesta que se está organizando en La Push este sábado. Jacob, diles.

—Esto…sí. Cada año organizamos una fiesta, es en honor a nuestros ancestros. Billy, mi padre, contara leyendas a media noche, será divertido—sonrió el moreno, a todos menos a Edward, era obvio que Black no quería que Cullen asistiera de ningún modo.

Todos se dieron cuenta. Todos excepto Bella.

—Digan que irán—dijo Bella.

—Esto…claro—asintió Alice—. Si dicen que será divertido…

—Yo no iré.

De nuevo, Edward los había sorprendido.

Bella volteo a verlo con sorpresa para encontrarse que Edward no le estaba devolviendo la mirada en absoluto. Sospecho que algo ocultaba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo juntos, Edward? Te extraño.

—Solo no puedo y ya, Bella. Ya tenía planes—mintió—. Además, creo que ya es tiempo de que yo me considere como lo más importante para mí mismo.

Esto último de nuevo todos lo entendieron. Todos excepto Bella.

Edward se puso de pie. Tratando de ignorar la mirada de Bella, sabía que si volteaba a verla se derrumbaría y echaría por los suelos la determinación que había obtenido hace cinco minutos.

Porque como había dicho, tal vez era hora de que se considerara importante, de que supiera que él valía mucho más que estar arrastrándose por Bella Swan, su mejor amiga y aquella persona que no podía verlo como algo más. Tal vez había llegado la hora de dejar de poner el hombro o la mejilla o como sea que se dijera.

Tal vez era hora de que Edward viviera su vida lejos de Isabella Swan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward había salido de la cafetería antes de tiempo. Necesitaba relajarse pues su siguiente clase era Biología, la cual compartía con Bella, sin el estorboso de su novio. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo por su actitud pero no sabía qué. ¿Tenía planes para no ir a la fiesta de su queridísimo novio? No, no los tenía. En absoluto. Él planeaba pasar su sábado tirado en su cama viendo películas o tal vez sacaría una manta y leería un libro. Nada del otro mundo.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien, así que cuando ambos se estrellaron cayeron al piso. Edward se apresuró a ponerse en pie y al ver que con quien había chocado era una chica, se agachó a ayudarla.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Venía distraído y…no quería tirarte, lo lamento—se disculpó Edward.

—No hay problema, Edward—murmuro la chica, alzando la mirada.

Lo primero que Edward vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules rojos e hinchados, además de algunas lágrimas que caían libremente por su rostro. Tuvo que darle otra mirada para asegurarse de que sabía quién era esta chica. Era Tanya Denali.

— ¿Tanya?

—La misma—dijo, intentando sonreír.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—A menos que puedas hacer que el chico que me gusta, que es mi mejor amigo, se fije en mí y no en su novia que no lo merece…no, no creo que puedas ayudarme.

—No, no puedo ayudarte. Y no es porque realmente no me interese…no puedo ayudarte cuando no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo con la misma situación.

— ¿Hablas de Isabella Swan?

—Probablemente—sonrió Edward—. ¿Tú hablas de Demetri Vulturi?

—Probablemente.

En ese momento el timbre hizo su aparición, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a Biología.

—Y yo a Cálculo—asintió Tanya—. Oye.

— ¿Sí?

—Quizá…quizá deberíamos salir un día, ¿Qué te parece? Ya sabes, como amigos…y distraernos un poco.

—Ya, claro. No estaría mal—sonrió Edward—. ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

—Perfecto. ¿A las seis y media?

—Seis y media.

—Entonces…te veo luego, Edward—dijo Tanya, depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

—Hasta luego—saludó Edward.

¿Acababa de aceptar salir con Tanya Denali? Era una salida de amigos pero aun así…él ni siquiera era amigo de Tanya, solo la conocía porque la madre de Tanya había contratado a la empresa de remodelaciones de su madre.

Pero bueno, ahora tenía planes para el sábado que no implicaban el deprimirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡¿CON TANYA DENALI?!

Edward estaba pensando que había sido mala idea contarle a Alice lo que haría el sábado por la noche con tal de huir de Bella, literalmente hablando. Y su melliza no lo estaba tomando nada bien, al parecer la rubia no le caía bien a su hermana y Edward no entendía porque.

—Sí, no veo el problema.

—El problema, Edward, querido, es que lo estás haciendo para huir de Bella. La chica no entiende porque no has querido ir a la fiesta en La Push. He estado a punto de decirle el motivo, no lo hice porque espero que tú lo hagas.

—No salgo con Tanya para huir de Bella—mintió—. Salgo con Tanya para distraerme un rato, Alice. Acepte tu consejo, no es sano que esté esperando a que Bella quiera usarme como pañuelo de lágrimas.

—Te lo dije para que te atrevieras a decirle que la amas.

Edward rodo los ojos.

—Pero ella no me ama a mí, Alice. Solo soy el chico que ha sido su mejor amigo durante diecisiete años, incluso desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras respectivas madres, he sido el chico que siempre le ha secado las lágrimas, la ha cubierto en sus travesuras y fui su primer beso. Todo eso significó para mí lo que no significó para ella—dijo Edward—. Así que creo que es hora de que tome el consejo que me dio Jasper y salga con otras chicas y que para Bella sea solo su mejor amigo, padrino de su boda y de su primer hijo.

—No seas dramático, Edward.

Edward volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Hable de más. Pero eso no le quita verdad a lo que dije. Y, te guste o no, saldré con Tanya el sábado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sábado había llegado más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Rosalie y Jasper estaban en la mansión Cullen para irse junto a Emmett y Alice a la fiesta. Los Hale ya sabían por los hermanos Cullen que Edward había aceptado salir con Tanya Denali y a ambos les había parecido perfecto el que Edward decidiera comenzar a vivir.

A las cinco en punto el timbre de la mansión comenzó a sonar como loco. Esme corrió a abrir y se encontró con una Bella bañada en lágrimas, su imagen le partió el corazón que rápidamente la hizo pasar a la sala donde estaban los otros, excepto Edward.

—Bella, ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?—pregunto Alice en cuanto Esme salió.

—La fiesta se canceló, chicos—sollozó.

— ¿Y estas llorando porque una estúpida fiesta se canceló?—pregunto Emmett.

—La fiesta si se hará pero yo no iré porque…Jacob me engaño—dijo, llorando más.

Ninguno se sorprendió realmente, sabían que pasaría esto. Todos los ahí presente sabían que el único hombre que podría cuidar del corazón de Bella sería Edward, todos lo sabían excepto ella misma. Todos, incluso Charlie y Renée Swan, sabían que Edward estaba hecho para Bella.

Aunque tal vez ahora ya sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿D-dónde está-á Edward-d?

—En su habitación, arreglándose para su cita.

—Oh, es cierto y yo…yo lo olvide. Creí que…

—Sube—animo Alice.

Bella asintió y subió hacía el cuarto de su mejor amigo.

—Tal vez aun no sea tan tarde—susurro Rosalie.

Bella llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y luego entró. El chico estaba ahí como había dicho Alice. Bella sintió algo extraño cuando lo vio y supo que no se estaba poniendo así por algo con ella sino por su cita con otra chica.

—Oh, hola, Bells.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Termine con Jacob.

—Lo lamento.

—Sé que lo haces.

Y luego fue un silencio incómodo. Edward, por primera vez, no supo que hacer. ¿Abrazarla y decirle que debía dejar de salir con patanes? Siempre lo hacía y Bella siempre caía de nuevo. ¿Ponerse luces de neón para que Bella lo viese como algo más? Prácticamente…también lo había hecho.

Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer.

—Lo lamento. Tal vez…Alice y Rosalie puedan ayudarte.

—Pensé que tú…

—Lo haría…pero saldré. Te dije que tenía planes.

—Creí que…

— ¿Qué dejaría plantada a Tanya? Tú lo has hecho mucho conmigo cuando has salido con tus novios.

—Nunca dijiste que te molestara.

—Bueno, lo hacía—sonrió Edward—. Ahora yo necesito mi espacio, lo lamento, Bella.

Edward tomo su chaqueta y salió de su habitación, cuando bajo por las escaleras sus amigos y sus hermanos voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Y Bella?

—Tal vez las necesite, chicas. Se veía mal.

— ¿Saldrás dejándola así?

—Ustedes pueden ayudarla, ¿no? Yo necesito que alguien me ayude a sanar mi corazón en estos momentos y sirviendo de pañuelo de lágrimas para mi mejor amiga no servirá en absoluto.

Edward salió justo cuando Bella bajaba. Alice corrió a abrazarla

—Se fue—murmuro Bella.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento…intente hacer que se quedara.

—No podías creer que él iba a esperarte siempre—dijo Jasper, con algo de rencor en su voz.

— ¿Esperarme?

—No soy quien para decirte eso, Bella—le dijo—. Solo puedo decirte que él se cansó de sufrir.

—No sé de qué hablas, Jazz…

—Jasper—advirtió Alice.

Y Jasper no dijo nada más, después de todo tampoco era deber suyo decirle a Bella lo ciega que había sido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward había llevado a Tanya a un restaurante en Port Angeles y hasta el momento se lo estaban pasando increíble, ninguno había mencionado a su interés amoroso o habían mencionado cosas de corazones rotos o así.

Estaba siendo una noche increíble.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía así—hablo Tanya, mientras comía su postre.

—Lo sé. Deberíamos salir más.

Edward de verdad no sabía porque había dicho eso. Tal vez era que Tanya no lo hacía sentir mal y no lo presionaba con el asunto de Bella, quizá solo fuera porque ella estaba pasando por lo mismo.

—Antes de que pasaras por mí—comenzó Tanya—, Demetri me llamó. Quería que nos viéramos, creo que al fin descubrió que su querida novia Leah Clearwater le ponía el cuerno.

— ¿Leah Clearwater?

— ¿La conoces? No va a nuestra escuela.

—Lo sé, ella va a la escuela en la reserva Quileute. La conozco porque es la hermana mayor de mi amigo Seth.

—Oh, Seth, sí. Cuando salía con Demetri a fuerza iba Leah también y llevaba a su hermano para que yo lo cuidara, supongo que me vio cara de niñera…aunque nunca me pagó—dijo riendo pero luego se puso seria—. Pero le dije a Demetri que no podía atenderlo ahora, que tenía que hacer algo importante para mí…y luego le colgué. ¿Crees que hice bien?

—Técnicamente…hice lo mismo con Bella—admitió Edward—, ella no me llamó pero fue hasta mi casa, quise consolarla pero…es lo que he hecho los últimos años que creí que era justo pensar en mí un poco. Aunque sentí mal dejándola mientras lloraba. Dijo que Jacob la había engañado…

—Un momento, ¿has dicho Jacob? ¿Cómo Jacob Black?

—Aja. ¿Por?

—Él es el tipo con el que Leah engañaba a Demetri. Vaya si es pequeño el mundo.

Edward no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo. Aquí sí que aplicaba lo de que el mundo es un pañuelo. Las siguientes horas, Tanya y Edward las pasaron platicando y riendo. Era verdad que hace mucho que no se la pasaban así de bien.

—Deberíamos volver a salir pronto—sonrió Tanya cuando Edward fue a dejarla a su casa—. Me la pasé bien. Fue bueno tener un amigo con quien distraerme de mi drama amoroso.

—Lo mismo digo—asintió Edward—. Lo mismo digo.

Tanya plantó un beso en la mejilla de Edward y luego ambos se despidieron, prometiendo volver a salir después. Ambos fueron una buena compañía para el otro, enseñándoles que sí que había una Tanya Denali sin Demetri Vulturi y un Edward Cullen sin Isabella Swan. Lástima que de verdad amaran a ese par de tontos que en su salida no pudieron verse como algo más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella había llegado a su casa pocas horas después de que Edward saliera de la Mansión Cullen. Sus padres habían estado ahí y ambos la habían visto desecha. Charlie casi iba a La Push a matar a Jacob Black pero su esposa lo detuvo al recordarle que era el hijo menor de su mejor amigo.

—De todos modos, Jacob no me gustaba para ti, Bells—dijo Charlie—. Puede ser muy alto para su edad pero es un chiquillo inmaduro.

—Charlie, déjalo—dijo Renée, viendo como Bella contenía las lágrimas.

Cuando Bella subió a su recamara, alegando que quería descansar, Charlie y Renée se quedaron esperando a que Edward apareciera de un momento a otro. El chico, según palabras de Renée, era un príncipe azul que venía en su caballo blanco a rescatar a la princesa. Y no es que a Charlie le hiciera mucha gracia que su nenita tuviera pretendientes, pero él conocía a Edward desde que nació y lo quería como a un hijo.

Ellos estaban seguros de que Edward llegaría.

Pero no.

Edward no llego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El domingo, Edward había querido ir a ver a Bella. Alice no le había hablado en el desayuno y parecía completamente dispuesta a ignorarlo, parecía que su salida con Tanya hubiera sido un pecado.

Pero Edward no había ido a ver a Bella.

Había hecho su tarea y cuando acabo recibió una llamada de Tanya, estuvieron horas hablando, sacando temas de conversación de todos lados. Estaba claro que serían excelentes amigos.

—No he visto a Demetri. Y he querido hacerlo—menciono Tanya.

—Yo también.

— ¿También has querido ver a Demetri?

— ¡No! Quiero decir…a Bella. No sé qué hacer.

—Tal vez hacerles ver a ambos lo que perdieron.

— ¿Qué perdieron?

—Edward, tontito, a nosotros.

—No sé, Tanya. ¿Eso no sería jugar con sus sentimientos o algo así?

—Ellos jugaron con los nuestros, ¿no?

—Pero no sabían…

—Y nosotros tampoco sabremos—dijo Tanya—. No sabremos hasta que funcione. Digo, tampoco es que seamos novios realmente. Solo debe funcionar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes por la mañana Edward aún tenía dudas, apenas toco su desayuno lo que hizo que su madre lo mirara con preocupación. Los ojos verdes de Esme siempre brillaban con preocupación por los problemas de sus hijos.

Edward había acordado con Tanya que todo empezaría en el descanso, cuando todo mundo estuviera metido en la cafetería. Aún no sabía cómo había accedido a esto, además Tanya le había dicho que ni siquiera tendrían que besarse solo portarse cariñosos y hacer que todos les creyeran. Bueno, todos¬ realmente no importaban. Solo importaban dos personas.

Bella y Demetri.

De nuevo, Edward se preguntó cómo acepto.

—Edward, cariño, no has probado tu desayuno.

—No tengo nada de hambre, mamá.

—Hijo…

Edward suspiro. Tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y la mastico lentamente, luego bebió leche y le intentó regalar una sonrisa a su madre. Una madre despreocupada y para nada como Esme Cullen, le hubiera creído su sonrisa. Esme desde luego que no, pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo.

—Andando, debemos pasar por Bella—dijo Alice, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Edward!

—No sé, Alice…

— ¿Una salida con la perra de Tanya Denali y ya te lavó el cerebro? ¿Te puso en contra de Bella?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Alice? Tanya es mi amiga, respeta eso.

—Eres tan ciego.

—Tú eres la ciega, Alice. Por favor, compréndeme. Además, no sé porque no te cae bien Tanya, ella es tan dulce, linda y tierna.

Alice lo miro con la ceja alzada.

—Y siempre está pegada a Demetri Vulturi—dijo Alice—. ¿Crees que no sé qué ella está enamorada de él? ¡Te está usando!

—Tal vez me sentí tan usado por Bella que ahora me gusta que las chicas me usen para su beneficio—respondió Edward de manera mordaz.

Esme, Carlisle y Emmett veían sorprendidos la discusión de los mellizos Cullen. Emmett incluso había dejado su mano suspendida en el aire hacía el plato con tortitas.

—No dijiste eso.

—Sí lo dije—masculló Edward—. Hice todo lo que pude. Todos se dieron cuenta, inclusive Charlie y Renée, todos lo vieron, vieron cuan enamorado estaba de Bella y ella no. ¿Acaso me faltó correr desnudo por la calle con un letrero que dijera "YO AMO A BELLA SWAN"? Aún puedo decir que me queda dignidad, hermana, aún puedo decir eso. Y mira que literalmente me arrastre por el suelo.

Alice se puso de pie de manera furiosa.

—Bien. Y no te molestes en ponerte de pie. Yo iré por Bella en mi auto, tú puedes quedarte aquí.

Edward suspiro.

Edward se puso de pie.

Edward sintió su corazón romperse.

Una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Por enésima vez, Ed—suspiro Tanya—. R-E-L-A-J-A-T-E.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo.

—No lo es, lo sabes—susurro Tanya—. Tengo que entrar ahí y hacerle creer al amor de mi vida que no es el amor de mi vida.

Edward apretó los labios.

— ¿No crees que cuando se enteren nos desprecien? Digo, estamos mintiéndoles.

Tanya lo pensó por un momento. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, yo he tenido que aguantar a Renata, Zafrina, Jessica, Lauren, Jane, Charlotte y Chelsea. Y tú a Alec, Félix, Embry, James y Jacob. Ellos no han soportado a nadie de nuestra parte, Ed. Hemos sido los incondicionales, los que técnicamente se quedaron sin vida por cuidar de los corazones de ellos sin importar cuanto pisoteaban los nuestros. ¿Okay?

—Okay—suspiro Edward.

Pero no, nada estaba "Okay". Tanya y Edward suspiraron, compusieron una sonrisa encantadora, se tomaron de las manos…y entraron a la cafetería. Todos voltearon a verlos. Ambos chicos eran populares. Ella era la capitana de las porristas y él era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Cliché.

Pero no, no tan cliché como el hecho de que todos esperaban que Tanya un día apareciera de la mano del capitán del equipo de futbol, Demetri, y que casualmente fuera su mejor amigo. Y que Edward apareciera de la mano de su mejor amiga y presidenta del club de teatro y literatura. Eso sí que sería cliché. Porque eso es lo que pasa en las novelas románticas, ¿no?

Tanya fingió timidez y se apoyó en el brazo de Edward, el chico la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y ambos caminaron así para comprar su almuerzo. Después de que Edward pagara, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Bella los veían sorprendidos. Especialmente Bella.

Tanya volteo con indiferencia hacía donde estaba segura estaba sentado Demetri con sus amigos. Y vio que él los veía con el ceño fruncido pero igualmente sorprendido.

Estaba funcionando.

—Hola—saludo Edward, apartando una silla para que Tanya se sentara y luego se sentó él. Tomo la mano de la rubia y les dirigió a todos una sonrisa—. Ya la conocen, chicos. Pero no formalmente como mi novia. Ella es Tanya. Mi dulce y preciosa Tanya.

Tanya sonrió con timidez y dedico un "hola" a todos. Alice vio a su hermano con una ceja alzada y Edward se encogió de hombros. Su melliza podía pensar lo que quisiera en estos momentos, la verdad no importaba.

—No me habías dicho que tenías novia—dijo Bella, con su vocecita delicada.

Edward la miro con más atención. Se veía que Alice la había maquillado y peinado. Pero Edward sabía ver por debajo de eso, sabía que tenía ojeras, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su sonrisa era tan falsa como su noviazgo con Tanya.

Edward quiso matar a Jacob Black, molerlo a golpes hasta que suplicara piedad.

—De hecho…le pedí que fuera mi novia esta mañana—dijo Edward, sonrió con naturalidad—. ¿No es increíble que me haya dicho que sí? Ella y yo tenemos tanto en común.

— ¡Tanya!

Todos voltearon el rostro. Demetri Vulturi venía hacía ellos con paso decidido y aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, Dem—saludo la chica—. Mira, quiero que conozcas a…

—Sé quién es. Es Cullen—dijo Demetri como si fuera obvio…de hecho lo era—. ¿Qué haces aquí con él?

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Demetri, es por eso que quería decirte que lo conocieras. No porque no lo conocieras realmente…sino porque no lo conoces como mi novio.

La boca de Demetri estaba, literalmente, en el suelo. Vio las manos entrelazadas de Tanya y Edward y comenzó a balbucear cosas que nadie entendía.

— ¿Dem? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Tanya, intentando ocultar la sonrisa—. Solo te he dicho que tengo novio, no que estoy embarazada.

Edward soltó una risita temblorosa.

—No juegues con eso, cariño.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, cielo.

Edward y Tanya se miraron a los ojos. Esperando que hubiera el brillo que tenían cuando veían a Bella y Demetri, respectivamente. Tampoco es que no pudieran darse una oportunidad con el otro, ser novios realmente pero ambos eran de la idea de que si te convertías en el novio o novia de alguien era por verdadero amor, no porque solo te gustara o tuvieras cariño. Porque Edward y Tanya comenzaban a tenerse un cariño enorme…pero solo como amigos, con el tiempo estaban seguros que ese cariño sería de hermanos.

— ¿Estás embarazada de Cullen, T?

— ¿Es que no escuchas, Demetri? ¡No, no estoy embarazada!

— ¿Entonces por qué sales con él? ¡Tú no puedes tener novio!

Los ojos de Tanya se cristalizaron. ¿O sea que ella no podía tener novio pero él podía meterse entre las piernas de cuanta zorra le pasara por enfrente? Menuda estupidez.

— ¿Quieres que te diga por que salgo con Edward? Perfecto. Salgo con Edward porque con él me divierto mucho, me hace reír, cuando estoy con él olvido que tengo otros problemas, es gracioso, protector…y lo quiero mucho. Así que ve con tus estupideces a otro lado.

Tanya se puso de pie y Edward la siguió muy de cerca. Ambos consientes de la escenita que se acababa de producir y de que todos los estaban viendo.

Edward rodeo la cintura de Tanya con un brazo y la chica puso su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era ya la hora de salida. En la preparatoria de Forks no se hacía nada más que hablar del nuevo noviazgo. Unos decían que Edward y Tanya se veían tan lindos juntos, otros decían que no durarían ni un mes. Pero había otros, los más inteligentes y observadores, que decían que ellos solo tenían una amistad muy buena y que todo eso era su último grito a los despistados de Bella y Demetri.

Bella estaba junto al Porsche de Alice. Su amiga aún no había llegado pero ahí se encontraban Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Y unos autos más a la derecha estaba el Volvo de Edward, junto a este se encontraba la parejita del momento. Edward tenía a Tanya abrazada y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en su frente. Bella sentía algo extraño en su estómago que no podía descifrar. Edward nunca antes le había dado besos en la frente a otras chicas que no fueran Esme, Alice, Rose o ella misma. A Esme y Alice porque eran familia y a Rose y ella porque las consideraba parte de la familia Cullen.

Bella no notó que Alice ya estaba junto a ella hasta que le toco el hombro.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen—dijo Alice, mirando hacia donde ella veía—: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes—continuo—. Eso es patético si me lo preguntas.

—No sé de qué hablas—murmuró Bella.

—Te voy a abrir los ojos—casi gritó Alice—. Sube al auto. Ahora.

Bella se despidió con un gesto de la mano de sus otros amigos y Alice le dio un beso a Jasper, se despidió de su hermano y Rose y subió al auto antes de que le dijeran algo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Alice comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad a las afueras de Forks. Bella reconoció el camino: Iban a La Push.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí, Alice?

—Iremos a ver a Jacob. Tienen que hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar con él. Me traiciono, Alice, me engaño, se acostó con la que me dijo solo era su mejor amiga. Es como si yo lo hubiera engañado con Edward.

Alice detuvo bruscamente el auto a un lado de la carretera.

—Bien, Bella. No iremos con Jacob. Pero nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te des cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—Bella…descríbeme al chico de tus sueños.

— ¿Qué? Bueno…yo…Él debe ser caballeroso, inteligente, con el que pueda mantener una buena conversación por mucho tiempo, que me cuide y me proteja, que sea gracioso, que me ame y no solo quiera algo físico conmigo, que le guste el deporte o tocar algún instrumento, que me haga tener experiencias agradables como aventura o algo extremo, que me sea fiel, que me quiera por como soy y que si ya no me ama, me lo diga porque él sabrá que prefiero la verdad aunque me duela—suspiro Bella—. Ese sería mi príncipe azul, Alice.

Alice abrió la boca.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que ya conoces un chico así?

— ¿Acaso hablas de Jacob y por eso me llevabas a verlo? Te recuerdo que me engaño…con su mejor amiga.

—Por supuesto que no hablaba de Jacob, tonta—mascullo Alice—. Haber, dime, ¿Qué tenía Alec que te hizo aceptar ser su novia?

—Era inteligente, muy inteligente. Me cuidaba mucho y forma parte del equipo de fútbol americano.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

—Porque creía que yo todo el tiempo querría hablar sobre física y matemáticas. Nunca entendió que odio esas materias. Él dijo que eso era lo más tonto del mundo…y terminamos.

—Okay. Felix.

—Más que nada, vi como un reto porque era mayor que yo. Formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto y sabía tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

— ¿Terminaron?

—Dijo que se iría de intercambio a Australia. Tú y yo sabemos que las relaciones a larga distancia no acaban bien. Además dijo que yo aún era joven como para que lo esperara hasta que regresara.

—Eso sí que fue caballeroso. Muy bien. Embry.

—Menor que yo…y era muy divertido—dijo Bella—. Terminamos por eso mismo. Solo hablaba de videojuegos y apenas y nos besamos.

—Ugh—murmuro Alice—. James.

—Nada. No tenía nada de lo que quería.

— ¿Y saliste con él…?

—Porque pensé que si dejaba de buscar según mis expectativas iba a ser más fácil. Con Jake me pasó lo mismo. Pero él sí me dolió, Alice. Lo conozco desde pequeña, su papá es el mejor amigo de mi papá, cuando Edward y tú se iban de vacaciones me la pasaba en La Push jugando con él, era mi amigo y, aunque suene vanidoso, yo sabía que le gustaba. Y al parecer solo fue un juego porque me engaño. Igual que lo hizo James.

—No creo que hubieras sido un juego. Ni para James ni para Jacob—discutió Alice—. Ambos se veían enamorados de ti. Y sí no se veían enamorados si se veía que te querían muchísimo, nena.

—Pero me engañaron.

—Porque fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta, cielo.

— ¿Cuenta de qué? ¿Qué es eso que medio mundo parece saber y yo no?

—Piensa, Bella. Piensa en todas esas cualidades que buscas en un chico. Piensa y dime quien las tiene. Sé que lo sabes.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras aprestaba los labios para ignorar el llanto.

— ¡Bien te lo diré yo!—gritó Alice, cansada de que Bella no quisiera admitirlo—. Edward tiene todo eso que buscas. Mi hermano es todo lo que quieres, es caballeroso, es inteligente, te la pasas hablando con él por horas y no te aburres, te cuida y protege desde que éramos unos niños… ¡te cuida como a su propia vida, joder! He escuchado como ríes cuando estás con él, toca el piano, la guitarra… ¡oh y sabe cantar! Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, te quiere por quien eres, Bella. Y recuerda aquella vez en que ambos se fueron de excursión y no regresaron hasta casi las diez de la noche, cuando tenían a mi madre y a Renée con el alma en un hilo y Edward dijo que se habían perdido pero que ninguna debía tener miedo pues él siempre iba a proteger a su Bella. Y te aseguro que mi hermano no solo querría tener sexo contigo.

Bella miró a su amiga con un nudo en la garganta. Ella inconscientemente sabía que siempre estuvo buscando lo que tenía al lado. Pero ahora era tarde, Edward tenía novia.

—Eso fue muy bonito, Alice. Pero Edward ahora esta con Tanya.

—Vamos. Edward conoce prácticamente de nada a Tanya, solo salieron este fin de semana, es muy pronto para que se amen—dijo Alice—. Además, ¿qué no has visto como Tanya mira a Demetri? ¡Le pasa lo mismo que a Edward contigo!

— ¿Qué?

—Edward me matara. Pero no me importa, tengo que abrirte los ojos así tenga que golpear tu cabeza contra la pared. Después me lo agradecerás, estoy segura—parloteo Alice—. Edward te ama. Te ama desde que ambos se dieron su primer beso, le ha dolido en el alma verte con otros chicos pero se ha aguantado porque tú te veías tan feliz…y le ha dolido más verte llorar por todos ellos. Y estoy segura que James y Jacob se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que eran tus novios tú jamás los pondrías a ellos antes que a Edward, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente.

—Le hice mucho daño, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero puedes remediarlo, puedes ir corriendo hacia él…

—Tiene novia, Alice.

—Tanya ama a Demetri. Yo lo sé porque soy muy perceptiva, créeme. Tanya y Edward pueden decir misa…ellos no son novios. Yo no me lo creo.

—Pero…

Bella se calló cuando Alice le dio una mirada aterradora. La enana podía dar miedo. Alice encendió el coche y partieron de regreso hacía Forks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward y Tanya estaban en la casa Cullen, en el patio delantero. Junto a Emmett, Rose y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle no estaban y ninguno sabía cuánto iban a tardar. Edward y Tanya estaban nerviosos por las miraditas que les daban los otros, en especial Emmett.

—Saben, en todo el rato que han estado aquí no los he visto darse ni siquiera un pequeño besito.

—Emmett, cállate—dijo Edward—. Nos besaremos cuando se nos dé la gana. ¿Alguno sabe dónde está Alice?

—No, desde que prácticamente secuestro a Bella, ni idea de donde estén. Porque todavía te preocupa Bella, ¿cierto?

— ¡Rose!—regañó Jasper.

En ese momento el auto de Alice entró por la calle privada que daba a la mansión Cullen. En el asiento del copiloto se veía que venía Bella pero en el asiento de atrás venía alguien más que no supieron identificar hasta que estuvo cerca.

Era Demetri Vulturi.

¿Qué hacía Demetri en el carro de Alice?

La chica Cullen fue la primera en bajarse y danzo hasta Edward y Tanya, los cuales la veían espantados por su forma de sonreír.

—Su plan funciono con todos. Menos conmigo. Yo soy Alice y lo sé todo.

—No sabemos de qué hablas…—comenzó Tanya.

—Oh, sí lo saben. Solo tenían que pedir mi ayuda y yo se las daba, no tenían que hacer tanto circo, maroma y teatro para abrirles los ojos a este par de ciegos. Bueno, yo no abrí los ojos a Demetri, el encargado de eso fue Garrett, tu cuñado.

—Insisto en que no…

— ¡Isabella Swan y Demetri Vulturi los quiero aquí y ahora o los sacare a rastras del auto!

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se acercaron con cautela pues también tenían curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando. Bella y Demetri salieron del auto y caminaron lentamente hacia los demás, ambos tragaron en seco al ver las manos unidas de Edward y Tanya.

—Dejémoslos solos—pidió Alice.

— ¿Estás loca? Esto se está poniendo mejor que las novelas que ve mamá.

— ¡Emmett, adentro ahora!

Cuando por fin quedaron los cuatro solos en el jardín. Tanya y Edward apretaron más el agarre en sus manos, sentían que si lo hacían así tal vez podían evitar que su corazón se desmoronara.

—Sabemos que los hemos lastimado mucho—musito Bella.

—Pero hoy nos dimos cuenta de algo—continuo Demetri—. Tal vez sea ya tan tarde que incluso si ustedes no son novios no quieran perdonarnos porque hemos roto demasiadas veces su corazón.

—Lo sentimos. No lo sabíamos—continuo Bella—. Es una excusa muy pobre, lo sé. Pero es la verdad. No queríamos lastimarlos.

Edward y Tanya se soltaron de las manos. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Compartieron un abrazo que hizo que Demetri y Bella sintieran que las cosas estaban perdidas.

—Gracias—susurraron Tanya y Edward en el oído del otro.

Cuando se separaron ambos se acercaron a sus respectivas razones de ser.

— ¿Quieres ir a hablar a otro lado?—pidió Demetri, Tanya asintió—. Solo debemos caminar un poco, deje mi moto tirada en la entrada principal, creí que me hacía venir lento.

Tanya se echó a reír y se despidió de Edward y de Bella, murmurando un:

—De verdad no fuimos novios.

Edward miro a Bella y el resto del mundo dejo de tener importancia, solo existían ellos.

—Hola.

— ¿Solo dirás "hola", Eddie? ¿Es un "hola" de "te perdono" o es un "hola" de "vete a la mierda"?

—Jamás te mandaría a la mierda, nena. Es un hola de "te perdono aunque no tengo nada que perdonarte."

—Oh sí, si tienes cosas que perdonarme, Cullen—musitó Bella—. Lamento haber roto tu corazón, haber hecho trizas tus sentimientos…

—No tenías por qué saberlo si yo no te dije nada.

—Esa no es excusa porque todos se dieron cuenta, menos yo. Y sé que no será fácil pero quiero recuperar tu cariño y…

Edward la calló con un beso. No hubo nada pasional ahí, no hubo lenguas tampoco. Solo los labios de ambos danzando juntos, explorándose, conociéndose. Fue como su beso de hace años, tierno, inocente…pero con amor. Edward tomó la cintura de Bella y la chica colocó las manos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo acercó más a su boca, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad hasta que Edward mordió el labio inferior de Bella. Pero de repente escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

—Bella, cielo, te agradecería que no te comieras a mi hijo—la dulce y maternal voz de Esme hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Al voltearse se dieron cuenta que Carlisle también estaba ahí y que Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban en el pórtico. Bella se sonrojó aún más y todos rieron de la pobre chica.

—Dejen de reírse de mi chica.

— ¿Tú chica? ¿Qué no tu novia era Tanya?

Todos vieron a Emmett y al ver que realmente estaba confundido todos se echaron a reír, confundiendo aún más al pobre osito de Rosalie.

Edward y Bella se vieron a los ojos. Y vieron lo que ambos querían en el amor. Edward vio a su princesa. Y Bella vio a su príncipe azul que había estado disfrazado de su mejor amigo.

Cliché.

Pero cierto. Ambos eran el uno para otro. Y ahora Bella repararía el corazón de Edward, corazón que la amaba con todos y cada uno de los pedazos rotos y que cuando estuvieran unidos y más fuertes que nunca, seguirían amándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo.**

Decir que no tuvieron problemas sería mentir, sería poner las cosas demasiado rosas. Esto, señores, señoras y señoritas, era la vida real. Tuvieron sus peleas, pequeñas, medianas y grandes, pero por cada pelea que tuvieron la reconciliación era maravillosa. Pues se amaban, con locura. Como el primer día.

Edward y Bella se casaron un trece de agosto. Charlie Swan entregó a su única hija en el altar, la entregó al hombre que él sabía la haría feliz, aunque claro la amenaza de "soy un policía y sé cosas, como perseguir a alguien…hasta el fin del mundo. Y sé usar una pistola." Había sido hecha. Y Edward la había comprendido. Renée y Esme lloraron de emoción al ver a sus hijos en el altar. Todo fue perfecto.

Ahora diez años después, todo era felicidad plena. Emmett y Rosalie vivían en Nueva York con sus cuatro hijos: Megan de ocho, Ethan de seis y los mellizos Clarissa y Andrew de apenas dos añitos. Ellos también tenían una casa en Forks que utilizaban cuando venían para las vacaciones ya que los niños amaban pasar las fiestas cerca de sus abuelos.

Jasper y Alice también se habían casado aunque también habían tenido sus peleas monumentales, incluso hubo una vez que habían terminado su relación y Alice acabo llorando mientras Rose y Bella la consolaban y Jasper acabo en un bar bebiéndose media botella de tequila y Emmett y Edward se debatían entre ayudar a su amigo o golpearlo por hacer llorar a su hermanita. Pero no pasaron ni dos horas cuando Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados y acaramelados de nuevo…y es que toda esa maldita pelea había sido por el color de las cortinas para la sala. Alice y Jasper tuvieron tres hijos, la mayor era Jaslice de siete, Jack de cinco y Emily de tres.

Bella y Edward, por otro lado, tuvieron tres hijos: Renesmee la mayor tenía ocho años y era la mejor amiga de su prima Megan, todos en la familia le decían Nessie, aunque esto al principio causara el enojo de Bella, ahora hasta ella lo usaba. Luego estaba Edward Jasón, a él le decían E.J. él tenía cinco años y era una copia al carbón de su padre.

Incluso Emmett encontró la forma de burlarse de eso.

—Oh, Bells, no sabía que tuvieras una fotocopiadora ahí abajo.

Lástima que lo dijo en plena cena familiar, incluso Charlie y Renée y los padres de Rose y Jasper estaban presentes. Por eso el pobrecito Emm termino durmiendo el sofá.

Y la más pequeñita de la familia Cullen Swan era la pequeña Emma, idéntica a su madre pero con los ojitos de su padre. Y Bella estaba embarazada de su tercer bebito, ya sabían que sería niño y Bella había insistido en llamarlo Anthony.

Y qué decir de Tanya y Demetri, ambos ya eran parte de la familia. Ellos solo tenían una hija, Summer de cinco años. Pero Tanya estaba embarazada y sería otra nena.

La había sido buena.

A pesar de peleas, llantos, gritos…y corazones rotos.

Ahora todos eran felices.

—Gracias, Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por romper mi corazón. Así te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y…míranos—murmuro, acariciando el abultado vientre de Bella—. Treinta años y ya con tres hijos y uno en camino.

—No creo que eso sea un record.

—Lo es para mí.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí, mi amor?

—Gracias por ese plan tuyo con Tanya—murmuro—. Me hizo darme cuenta que tú solo debías ser mío.

—Que posesiva, señora Cullen.

—Solo con usted y mis hijos, señor Cullen.

Edward sonrió.

—Pero tienes la razón. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía.

—Completamente—murmuro Bella—. Para siempre.

—Para siempre.

* * *

**Oh, mi Dios. Le tengo especial cariño a este one-shot, me costó horrores terminarlo. Espero que mínimo haya quedado decente y que les haya gustado.**

_**¿Review? **_


End file.
